BLEACH: Rewritten
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[AU] A new, mysterious girl shows up in his school, and suddenly things go odd and unbelievable when Ichigo sees her dressed in black and fighting a monster he has never seen before one fateful night. With secrets uncovered and twists along the road to an unknown reality, Ichigo finds himself thrown into the surreal world of the shinigami. [IchiRuki and others]


**BLEACH: Rewritten**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** A new, mysterious girl shows up in his school, and suddenly things go odd and unbelievable when Ichigo sees her dressed in black and fighting a monster he has never seen before one fateful night. With secrets uncovered and twists along the road to an unknown reality, Ichigo finds himself thrown into the surreal world of the shinigami.

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort. Pairings are IchiRuki, HitsuHina (mostly just these two), GinRan, UlquiHime, and some one-sided IshiHime, IchiHime, and RenRuki. Although the romance will only be for further chapters.

There will also be manga spoilers, so watch out! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns it.

**Authoress' Note:** My own twists and plans for Bleach are all in this fic. It's an AU, so it doesn't completely follow the storyline. However, I will be borrowing the majority of Kubo Tite's plot for the sake of familiarity. :)

Though there will be romance, the development of the characters will hog the spotlight. :)

* * *

**FOREWORD**

—I hereby acknowledge the fact that this is only a work of fiction that satisfies this authoress' twisted, fangirly mind. Also, this fic is not by any means a way of declaring that I am not satisfied with Kubo Tite's plot/story. I really like Bleach, and I just want to write some 'what-ifs' because seriously, it's plain fun. What's even more entertaining for me is that I am aiming to write this anime-style. So... I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

IT ALL HAPPENED WHEN autumn came.

I was sitting in my seat, my elbow propped up on my desk and my chin resting on my fist. Keigo was talking animatedly to Mizuiro, the latter listening patiently while occasionally checking his cell phone. The two of them are my best friends, and sometimes, when I had nothing to do, I hung out with them on weekends.

On the other side of the room, Tatsuki, my childhood friend, was chatting with Inoue, a girl from my class. Chad, one of my close friends, was standing beside me, silent as he looked out the window.

It was a normal day like any other.

But then the door opened, revealing a girl our age whose height was smaller than average and whose eyes looked like navy-blue in the light.

She looked at us, studying us for a moment, her gaze blank and narrowed.

My classmates stared at her with a sort of fascination and wonder in their eyes. I, on the other hand, merely looked at her, absently wondering who she was.

She was wearing our school's uniform, but I was sure that I had never seen her before.

And her name was...

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted suddenly in a cheerful voice. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Pleased to meet you all."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**  
**""**  
**""""**  
**"""""""**  
**"""""""""""**  
**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**  
**BLEACH: REWRITTEN**  
an AU of the popular series  
written by Her Pretty Smile  
**''''''''''''''''''''''""'''''''''**  
**'''''''''''''''''''"''''''''**  
**''''''''''''''''"'''''''**  
**'''''''''''''"''''''**  
**''''''''''"'''''**  
**'''''''"''''**  
**''''"'''**  
**''"'''**  
**"''**  
**"**  
**Episode 1**  
The Fateful Encounter  
**"**  
**"''**  
**'"'''**  
**'''"''''**  
**'''''"'''''**  
**'''''''"''''''**  
**''''''''''"'''''''**  
**'''''''''''''"'''''''''**  
**'''''''''''''''''"'''''''''''**  
**'''''''''''''''''''''"''''''''''''''**

**.**

**.**

**.**

WHEN CLASS FINALLY ENDED, Ichigo found himself walking slowly towards his home, alone. Oftentimes Keigo and Mizuiro would accompany him, but this time the former was forced into a shopping spree with his sister (so that he would obviously carry the bags) while the latter was called into the principal's office in order to ask him about particular matters concerning something Ichigo did not really care to know about.

For a brief moment, he wondered if he should make a few stops downtown to search for a gift for Yuzu. She had scored perfectly in her exams, after all, and his own were going to start after two weeks. He wouldn't have the time to go shopping then.

Absently, he ignored the few spirits hovering in his surroundings, not wanting them to know that he could see them.

However, while he was still in deep thought, a loud, ferocious roar met his ears. With that, he jolted in surprise, his head instantly snapping into the direction of the unusual sound.

_What the heck is making that kind of noise?_ he wondered, his legs already moving of their own accord. _Some sort of wild animal?_

When he rounded the corner, he froze in place.

_What—What _is _that thing?!_

Before his eyes was a huge monster with a horrific-looking white mask.

And worst of all, it wasn't alone.

Realizing that they noticed his presence, he was about to jump into a defensive stance when he saw someone leap onto the ground in front of him.

His eyes widened. _What the—_

"_O_—_Oi_!" he yelled at the figure. "Get out of the way! You'll get—"

The dark-haired girl's head immediately turned towards him, her eyes conveying her shock. "Y—You..."

"—hurt," he finished with an unsure tone.

_Wait a second... That's..._

The familiar petite girl was dressed in black traditional robes which were worn along with a pure-white scarf and a white katana guard. She also had the whitest pearl drop earrings.

But the most surprising of all was her hair. It wasn't short-cut anymore; the long, dark tresses came up just below her waist and the uppermost left side was adorned with a white barrette.

"You're that transfer student!" he exclaimed. "What are—"

Her eyes, which were now mysteriously a glittering violet, narrowed at him coldly. "Get out of here, human." Her voice was icy and made no room for argument.

He frowned. "I can't," he argued. "You don't stand a chance against these... these..."

Rukia gave a quiet sigh and turned her attention towards the creatures. "Look, boy, I do not know why or how you can see me, but I would advise you to stand back. They are called Hollows, and they are very dangerous to your kind. Now get out of my sight and let me do my job."

Ichigo's frown deepened. The transfer student's—_what was her name again?_—personality compared to what he had seen earlier in school was _nothing_ to what she was showing him now.

It was like she had become a completely different person.

He didn't know what made him step back, but he did.

He was curious as to what she was going to do with her arrogant, quiet confidence.

—

RUKIA WAS FEELING ANNOYED and agitated. The human, who was apparently one of her classmates, was far too stubborn for his own good. She had told him to get out of her sight, but he just wouldn't listen.

Rukia gave another sigh before unsheathing her _zanpakutō _by the hilt. _Oh well. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can modify his memories._

She could feel the orange-haired boy's eyes on her as she pointed her _katana_ towards one of the Hollows using only her right hand.

Then she disappeared.

—

ICHIGO COULD ONLY WATCH in disbelief as the transfer student reappeared out of the blue behind the Hollow at the right. He didn't know how she could do that, and he wondered exactly _what _she was.

_Is this some sort of trick?_

His disbelief soon evolved into awe and shock as she slew the Hollow with her katana, causing it to disintegrate into the atmosphere. Then she made quick work of the rest with her efficiency and speed.

She was mesmerizing to watch, especially her gracefulness with her sword and the sureness and quickness in her steps even if it looked like she was just standing while wielding her katana the entire time.

"I must apologize for what I am about to do," she said coldly as she suddenly appeared right in front of him, ironically not sounding the least bit sorry at all. "But it is completely necessary."

He took a step back warily. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to erase your memory."

His eyes widened. "What?" _Erase my memory? What the heck is she talking about?_ "Why should you do that? Are you afraid I'll tell?"

She scoffed. "Afraid? Hardly." She sheathed her katana and took out a... silly-looking thing from her pocket.

He eyed it warily. "What is that?"

She sent him an indifferent glance. "This is a Memory Modifier."

His eyes narrowed. "You haven't answered my other question yet, you know. Why should you erase my memory?"

"Humans with no spiritual power whatsoever should not have any connection to the shinigami world."

"Shinigami?" he questioned.

She gave him an exasperated look, then took out what looked suspiciously like a sketchbook out of her pocket. "Then I have no choice but to explain it all to you," she said in an uncharacteristically chipper tone.

He gaped at her. _Mood swings?!_ "I thought you said that humans with no spiritual power whatsoever should have no connection to the shinigami world?" _And what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"I changed my mind," she told him calmly. "Besides, you are no ordinary human."

His eyes narrowed. "Care to elaborate on that?" His tone was skeptical.

She gave him a level stare. "You can see, can't you?"

"See what?"

"Spirits."

He frowned slightly. "I... see ghosts from time to time," he admitted with reluctance.

"See? You have spiritual power. _Reiatsu_." She looked a little smug. "That is also the reason why you can see me and those Hollows."

"Then why did you say that you have to erase my memory?"

"That was a lie," she said casually, drawing on her sketchbook like it was just a normal day.

He scowled at her. "What the _heck_?" he deadpanned.

"I just wanted to tease you a bit," she said, giving him a brief, mischievous glance. "You look so serious all the time. Also..." A wistful expression flashed across her face. "You remind me of... someone."

His scowl faltered slightly at the sight of a vulnerable expression on her face. "...What is a shinigami?" he asked, deciding not to probe on topics that were none of his concern.

The wistful look disappeared in an instant. "Shinigamis are souls that have reiatsu. We come from a place called _Soul Society_, specifically _Seireitei_. I, being an unseated officer, have been stationed in Karakura Town for almost four months now in order to take care of the rapid increase of Hollows in the area."

"By _'take care'_, you mean killing them?"

"No. We purify them." She unsheathed her katana and showed it to him fully. "This is called a _zanpakutō_. It is used by shinigamis in order to perform _konsō_." She showed him the process from her drawings. "In your language, I believe you call it _'going to heaven'_. It is one of the shinigami's duties. Now..." She turned to the next page. "Listen carefully. In this world, there are two types of spirits. One is called '_Plus_', and it is the most common spirit. You can say that the '_ghosts_' you usually see are these. Meanwhile, the other type is called '_Hollow_'. They attack living and dead beings alive and eat their souls. These are what you call _'evil spirits_'." She gave him a deadpan look. "Do you have any questions so far?"

He made a pokerface. "Yes, I do. Why do your drawings abnormally _suck_?"

"Bakudō #1: _Sai_," she said calmly, watching with grim satisfaction as his hands instantly trapped themselves behind his back, causing him to fall face-first to the floor.

"OW OW _OW_!" he cried out. "Y—You... What did you do?!"

An evil grin formed on her lips. "You cannot move, can you? This is called _kidō_, and it can only be used by shinigamis." She then drew a mustache on his face using her marker pen.

"What the—?! _Oi_! You little brat!" he shouted.

She instantly gave him an icy glare. "_Little brat_? Look here, boy." She stamped her foot on his leg, causing him to wince at the force. "Even though I look like this, I have been alive almost _ten_ times longer than you have. And you _dare_ call me a little brat?" He could clearly see a vein twitching dangerously on her temple. "Usually, I would kill fellows like you, but the law states that one cannot kill humans they have not been ordered to kill. The law also states that no shinigami should involve themselves with any human."

He stared at her.

They locked eyes for a brief moment before she drew her foot away. "I will now continue the explanation. We shinigami have two duties. One is to guide Pluses to Soul Society using _konsō_ and the second is to exterminate Hollows."

"Then what are you doing in my school?" he demanded, still slightly skeptical of all the information he'd been given. "If you're only doing your duties as a shinigami, then why are you mingling with us humans?"

"That is because I still have two more missions to fulfill," she answered with narrowed eyes. "One is to find and inform a certain man."

"Who?"

She gave him a condescending look. "I will not tell a mere human classified information," she told him coldly.

"I thought I was no ordinary human."

"Nevertheless, you are still a human."

"...Fine then. What's the other?"

"It is to gather information about another certain person which requires me to live like you humans in order to accomplish it."

Ichigo huffed quietly, knowing better than to ask who it was. "All right, fine. Now will you make me move again?"

"No."

He stared at her incredulously. "Why not?"

"Make yourself move."

He glared. "I don't know how to."

"You should know. You have reiatsu."

"I still can't bring myself to believe everything you've just told me though," he deadpanned.

She stared at him incredulously. "Even though I've explained it to you for almost a full twenty-five minutes?!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's impossible to absorb all that information in only twenty-five minutes."

She frowned. "Then I'll wait," she said, sitting in front of him.

"Wait for what?"

"For you to be able to absorb all of it."

His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "What are you, _crazy_?! Just release this… this _kidō_ you put on me!"

"I refuse."

"_What_?!"

"You are a human with reiatsu. You can just try breaking free of the kidō."

"...You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She gave him a mock-shocked look. "Oh no, of course not!"

"...That just makes you the more hard to believe." He was about to try to stand up when he suddenly froze, seeing something behind her.

"Shini—"

"Mmm... What do we have here?" a sly, greasy voice spoke up.

Rukia's eyes widened. _What_—

Before she knew it, she was thrown to the side like a rag doll, her head hitting the cemented road with a hard impact.

"_Shinigami_!" Ichigo cried out, disbelief all over his face. "Oi, shinigami, are you o—"

"Stop yapping, you're so noisy," the Hollow deadpanned, going over towards Rukia and lifting her limp body up. "Just shut your mouth and let me eat this juicy shinigami's soul peacefully."

Ichigo's eyes blazed. Then, with all his might, he forced his arms to move.

He wasn't about to let the shinigami girl—even if she was a stranger—_die_ in front of him.

_Move..._

His movements were blocked by an invisible force.

_Move..._

He unconsciously pushed reiatsu into his body.

_Move..._

The invisible force was starting to sway.

_MOVE!_

"Mmmm... I can't wait to eat this girl up!" The Hollow licked its lips, then dangled Rukia over its open mouth.

"Let. Her. _Go_!" Ichigo yelled, punching the Hollow with such massive reiatsu-induced force that it was blown away.

"_Aagh_!" it cried, crashing into a trash can a little far away from where Ichigo was standing.

"_Shinigami_!" The latter rushed over and caught Rukia just before she could fall to the ground. Then, tentatively, he placed her under a nearby pole.

"Oi, shinigami," he said, shaking her gently by the shoulders. "Wake up. You can't doze off if you have a concussion!"

For what seemed like an eternity, her eyes slowly opened. "Y—You..."

He let out a relieved sigh. "Good, you're not dead yet."

"Shinigamis... are technically... dead... you fool..." she said weakly.

He made a pokerface. "Well, I'm glad you're well enough to insult me," he said flatly.

"The... Hollow..."

"It's still alive." He gritted his teeth as he heard an angry roar from a distance. "I don't know how to purify or kill it or—"

"Human."

He looked at her.

She stared back with something akin to resigned trust despite the life almost mostly not evident in her eyes. "I do not... have the strength... to fight anymore," she managed weakly. "So... it's either we die..."

He unconsciously held his breath.

"...or I turn you into a shinigami."

He gaped at her. "Turn me... into a shinigami...?"

"It's only... temporary." She unsheathed her zanpakutō and pointed it towards him, her hand trembling slightly as she panted, struggling to speak. "I will pierce my sword onto your chest... and transfer half of my reiatsu... into you. By doing it, I will be... violating my orders, but... that won't matter." She looked away. "I apologize, but... we have no other choice..."

The loud roar seemed to be nearing them by the second.

He narrowed his eyes, then looked straight into her own violet ones. "Then... can I trust you, shinigami?"

She gave a small smile. "It's not shinigami... It's Kuchiki Rukia."

_Kuchiki Rukia..._ he thought. _Now I remember._

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He held the middle section of the sword and took in a quick breath. "Let's do it."

"Aa."

The blade met its target, and then an explosion of blue light enveloped the surroundings.

When it cleared up, Ichigo stood clad in black shinigami robes and brandished a big sword just beside his soulless mortal body.

Rukia stared despite her gnawing consciousness. _I only gave him half of my reiatsu, but... the size of that sword almost rivals captain-class!_

_I haven't even been able to sense that Hollow's presence earlier and now I realize that it's because of the massive reiatsu he's been releasing that's overwhelmed my senses._

_Just _what_ is he?_

"_You_..." the Hollow growled, appearing in sight and rapidly coming closer. "I've found you! Now I will eat you up, you lowly—"

It never got to finish its sentence.

Blood spurted to the ground as an arm fell off.

Ichigo smirked as he turned to face the enraged creature. "What were you saying?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next Episode Preview**

—

_"I can't... believe it..." Rukia muttered, eyes wide. "I only gave him half of my power, but... how can... he be this powerful?"_

—

_"Oi, why can I still be in shinigami form? I thought you said this will only be temporary?"_

_"I... don't know."_

* * *

**OMAKE/EXTRA**

* * *

"I HAVE RECEIVED A report that a large group of women were at the school gates earlier complaining about being _'twelve-timed'_," the principal said sternly. "I have also been informed that they are all involved with a certain student here in Karakura High."

Mizuiro gave an innocent, sunny smile. "Why, who is that student, principal-san?" he inquired cheerfully.

The man twitched. "It's _YOU_, Kojima Mizuiro!"

Mizuiro's smile didn't fade the slightest bit. "I do not know such women or _any_ woman at all, principal-san. Your informant must be respectfully mistaken."

The principal twitched even more. "That informant you speak of, Kojima Mizuiro, is _ME_. I _CLEARLY_ heard them say _YOUR NAME_. Or are you going to tell me that I am deaf?"

In a blink of an eye, Mizuiro magically disappeared into thin air.

"_KOJIMA MIZUIROOOOO_!"

* * *

**END—OMAKE**

* * *

**Terminology:**

1. _shinigami_ – means Death God/Soul Reaper.

2._ zanpakutō_ – means Soul Cutter/Soul Slayer.

3. _Seireitei_ – means Court of Pure Souls.

4. _katana_ – means sword.

5. _kidō_ – means Demon Arts.

6. _konsō_ – means Soul Burial.

7. _Bakudō #1: Sai_ – means Way of Binding #1: Restrain.

**Important Question:** Should I use 'taichou' or 'taichō'? Should I use 'soutaichou' or 'sōtaichō'? Should I use 'fukutaichou' or 'fukutaichō'? Please tell me if I should use 'ou' or 'ō'. Thank you! :)

**A/N:** Originally, this should be 'BLEACH: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE', but I think 'BLEACH: REWRITTEN' suits this better.

[If Kubo Tite's Bleach is a shōnen manga, mine is also the same but with a touch of shōjo.]

Now, as for Rukia's appearance, just imagine her long hair to be exactly like Sode no Shirayuki's except for the barrette since Rukia's is far more beautiful-looking (_Hee hee_). And as for the accessories I made Rukia wear, the reason for this is because she is a refined noble and has to prove that by her ladylike appearance.

(**Hint:** Rukia's long hair is crucial to the plot. Trust me.)

I'm rather excited to write the character development. :D (Again, the romance, which is one of the genres of this fic, will only be evident—or subtly recognizable enough—in the later chapters. It plays a role in this story after all. So, as for now, the earlier chapters, will be gen. I'm sure most of you would appreciate the slow pacing when it comes to this genre.)

Please review! I'd honestly like to know what you guys think. Is this good enough for me to continue?


End file.
